


The Troublesome sweethearts

by super1_who2_locker3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super1_who2_locker3/pseuds/super1_who2_locker3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel high school au. Cas is new at Truman High and dean winchester is becoming a nuisance towards Cas. Despite what Cas believes, Dean's intentions towards him are more than what they look like. basically cute, fluffly, smutty fanfic for destiel shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the story begins

Chapter 1- The story begins

Castiel Novak was not your ordinary teenager; he had many problems that a child of eighteen should not have. However, he only needed to last one more year at this new school to be officially free. Free from bullies, fake parents, unlikely love and life in general. He would have to go through university and then he will have a job as a criminal lawyer and all will be well. The biggest problem that Castiel faced was the bullies that tormented him for being gay. No matter how hard he tried to hide the fact they managed to find out and called him names such as "faggot" and "cocksucker". Maybe this school will be different he wishfully thought, maybe…

Dean Winchester was seen as the "jock" of Truman high. The girls adored him, even the boys did; not as publicly though. I mean who wouldn't fall hopelessly in love with this Winchester? He was tall, handsome, had Rapunzel green eyes along with perfectly tousled chestnut brown hair and without a doubt out of Castiel's league. However, this did not stop him from fantasising about him every now and then… Cas shared three classes with Dean: Psychology, Chemistry and English Literature. As luck would have it, Cas was placed in the seats right next to Dean in all three classes. This however was not helpful for Cas as much as he wanted it to. Every lesson, Dean would give Cas the deep stare as if has done something wrong towards him. Cas found this unnerving and contemplated asking their teachers to let him switch seats with another classmate; who Dean happened to like more than him. This then continued to occur for another two weeks and Cas had managed to keep his anger under control every time. Until after one lit lesson, after Mr. Crowley had dismissed them, Dean blocked his exit path in the hallway and gave him an extra hard stare. The problem with this was that Cas had managed to find this rather attractive and was beginning to be kind of turned on by Dean's actions.

"I hear you play with the wrong team dude," Dean began.

"Excuse me?"

"I hear you are a sucker not a licker, am I correct?"

"So?"

"Well, we don't exactly tolerate this is in Truman high," Dean took an tiny step forward.

Oh God! Why am I finding this good? Cas thought, worst timing ever!

Dean pushed Cas against the wall and placed both of them close enough that he could feel Dean's warm, moist breathe against he neck, causing unnecessary Goosebumps.

"Don't think about showing your face near me or any guy or else you won't know the meaning of hell till I give it to you, you son of bitch, know your place I would hate to have to remind you."

"O-okay, I promise," Cas managed to stutter out.

Dean released his grip on Cas' coat, turned and walked away to go to his next lesson. Cas has always been able to handle bullies, practically the expert at doing so, however, this time was beginning to be different. He has been put in a position where he found he bully attractive before. Usually they were fat or chubby with a round face and really flat hair, safe to say Dean was different. What am I going to do? This has never occurred before…

Just before Cas could begin to walk to his Law lesson he was ambushed by a small petite red head, smiling her face off staring lovingly at his face.

"Hi, I'm Anna. What's your name?"

"Um Castiel Novak. Hi."

"Castiel, hmm, what a nice and very interesting name have never heard it before. It's nice to meet you. I saw that you were new and thought that you could do with a friend in order to survive around her, especially from 'The Winchester'. Another reason I love your coat, trench coats are beyond awesome, I just love the trenchies, and yeah that's what I call them. Sorry I babble when I meet new people or get a teensy bit nervous. I guess you should know that if we are going to become friends."

Cas gulped and stood wide eyed at the insane amount of information she was throwing in his ears.

"Cool, well then I guess we should meet in the cafeteria at lunch and begin to know more about each other more, sound alright?"

"Awesome!"

With one final grin she turned away, leaving Cas stood up against the wall breathing heavily and still in complete shock at what just occurred in the last fifteen minutes.

When lunchtime arrived, Castiel found himself seated next to Anna having the best time of his life with her. Yeah things are beginning to look different, thank god. I think I may start to actually like it here.

"So, Cas, what do you wanna do in the future then? The big question." Anna queried.

"Law, criminal side, it's something that I have always found fascinating. Also I have been told that I have a certain demeanor that fits with the court lifestyle."

"Nice," Anna giggled. "I am gonna be an artist hopefully, painting."

"Well, Anna, good luck with that. You have to show me some of your work sometime,' Cas winked.

"It's a date!"

"A date?" A voice boomed behind Cas. He braced himself for the inevitable hurt that was flying his was in that very second. "What's this? Little poor Castiel has switched to the right side, could this be? There is no way the school slut would have that effect on the gays. Well I'll be damned." Dean began to hover just above Castiel making his anxiety levels reach near maximum. Cas could not afford to have one of his panic attacks in a public place like this.

"It's just a figure of speech, you dumbass," Anna retorted.

"Well, Anna, how is the slut doing this fine morning?"

"Really dean? I have only slept with you, weren't even that good if I am to be honest. Who's the slut now?" Anna grinned pleasingly and turned around and acted as if Dean was not present behind them. Dean let out a low growl and exchanged a deep angry stare at cas.

"I'll be seeing you two soon," Dean and his posse; Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer and Adam, departed from the room. "Don't worry he is a professional dick, you will get used to it over time."

"you really slept with him?" Cas inquired.

"Yep, he was my first," Anna laughed

"wow, so pray tell how was he in the sack then?" Anna stared dumbly at Cas as if he said something so horrifying.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, it was just the last thing I expected to come out of your innocent little mouth,' Cas laughed at her response, "Well he was pretty good for my standards, I managed to get off about 3-4 times, i don't remember. I am assuming that is good from what I hear. The only bad thing was that we had sex in his car, kind of mad it uncomfortable, but that car is one sexy beast I would not mind calling mine. Despite this, he was a gentle and loving the whole time, he cares that it was my first time and took the effort to make sure I found it enjoyable. This is pretty decent for a slut but somehow, through all that, he manages to be a decent guy well at least to women anyway. This was the last thing I expected from 'The Winchester'. But my god was the experience beautiful! His dick was the perfect size, especially for blowjobs and handjobs." Cas widened his eyes in shock and also surprise in the sudden sensation he was feeling down there. A line of red appeared across Cas' face without a warning making Anna laugh. "Oh my god! You like him don't you? I mean I can't blame you he is about sexy as it comes in this school, maybe in the world, but still that's cute." Little did they know that Dean had entered the near empty cafeteria to catch the heartfelt conversation between the two best friends.

"Okay so I do," he admitted. "He is homophobic and way out of my league, so I gotta forget about it." Cas said with his eyes beginning to water at the truth coming out. Anna pulled Cas into a sympathetic hug, in doing so she caught eyes contact with Dean at the back of the room, his eyes wide horror and upon contact turned away from them and into the hallway. Anna didn't know what to do, tell Cas and practically ruin his life in that one single moment? Or keep quiet and let them continue the awesome thing that they have got going and hope that Dean doesn't open his trap? Anna elected n the latter option and decided to hunt dean down later and discuss this major issue for Cas' sake. There is no one who would want to break the heart of the little baby in the trench coat that Anna was comforting in her arms.


	2. What the hell is happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:   
> Well guys this is some little M rated stuff, i hope you guys enjoy please do rate and review this is my first fan fic so updates on how i am doing is really needed! :D

School continued to be normal for the next two weeks, Anna and Cas would meet up at lunch and outside of school and Dean would, somehow keep his distance. The one that didn't change was the staring, Dean would not stop staring at cas during their lessons but Cas managed to ignore it over time; Dean was not gonna bring Cas down. However, despite this uplifting attitude, Cas' feelings towards Dean never seemed to leave; haunting him every night in his dreams night and day. One day while at home, cas had finished all his work and Anna was too busy finishing an assignment to meet up with him, so he was left all alone bored. As he lay in his bed he began to daydream about Dean and the curvature of his neck, the kissable jaw line, his deep gazing green eyes staring down at him, smiling. When Cas came back to reality he realised that not only did his imagination think about Dean, but there was a visible reaction pushing against his jeans. Oh great! There was only one way to get rid of this problem Cas decided. He began by unzipping his jeans and removing his boxers so he could free his burning erection. Cas began by making long hard strokes up and down his penis aking the sensation in the pit of his stomach grow stronger. Cas continued this at a steady pace while thrusting into his own hands. He then put his head back and closed his eyes and began to continue his dream about Dean. Dean began to kiss Cas' neck and started sucking enough to leave wet red marks on his skin. After he began to remove Cas' shirt revealing his bare chest alongside with his shirt. Dean's body was like an Adonis, a Greek god and Cas marvelled at its glory. Dean continued to leave a train of kisses down his chest and then along his happy trail stopping right above the waistline.

The sexual tension was becoming near unbearable for Cas, all that was left for him was to moan in response to Dean's actions. Once Dean had removed Cas' clothing, leaving bare and hard, he took hold of his penis and began to stroke. Cas' felt like this was heaven, Dean's hands were magical and were creating a feeling that Cas had never felt before. Without a warning, Dean took his cock in his mouth and began licking up and down his throbbing shaft, sucking up the pre cum that was dripping at the tip. Cas instinctively gripped bundles of Dean's hair to make a steady rhythm between them that cas just couldn't handle. Cas' mind was swimming with nonsense, the only thing that he could do was moan, 'Dean, oh god yes, Dean!' He was getting closer to the edge as Dean began to suck at the tip and then as he began to lick the hilt of his penis, Cas was gone. He began seeing white and his thighs began to tremble between Dean's head, his head was pushed back deep in the pillow, back arching and a long guttural moan escaped his lips. This is heaven, dean is heaven. Dean sucked Cas out of his orgasm, swallowing all the cum that had been released into his mouth, until he came back down from his high. As Cas lay there breathing heavily, trying to go back to normal, he found dean's face inches away from. Cas was unsure what to do but he didn't have to as he found Dean' face dipping lower towards his and his soft plump lips entangled with his. This was Cas' second favourite sensation, the feel of his tongue twirling around his was mind blowing. However the feeling was just enough to pull Cas back to reality; fingers sticky with cum and a confused mind.

Oh crap! I gotta talk to Anna!

Cas entered the school in a somewhat hurried frenzy, eyes frantically searching for Anna in any place he could find, but no such luck. He had Psychology in less than five minutes with Dean and Mr. Alastair; he wanted to be sorted before he made any contact with him. After ne last search through in the hallway, he headed towards his lesson with a feeling of impending doom on the horizon. As Cas walked towards his desk, his eyes fell upon a piece of white folded paper; 'Dear Cas' written on the front. The person that calls castiel, Cas, is Anna but he knew she would never do that. He picked up the piece of paper and scanned the room to see if there were any signs to wh left the note there. Once he gave up he took his seat and opened the paper and it read:

'Dear Cas, it is okay if I call you that? Yeah i am sure it is. I see how you like it when you get called that, your eyes kind of light up a tiny bit. Anyways, I wrote this because I wanted to tell you something but i would rather in a private place with no one around, i am not a public person you see. So, 5pm in the gym I will be waiting and I am hoping I will see you there.

X <3

Cas didn't know whether this was a joke or a serious admirer of some sort, either way he blushed at the thought of getting a note. He felt like he was in a chick flick movie and in this case he was girl but he didn't mind, one bit. He did yet one more sweep of the class but no sign, everyone engrossed on their work. Due to this little setback, Cas was late in completing his assignment in the class making him the last to leave; even after Mr. Alastair. On his way out, he managed to bump in Dean without looking and was instantly regretting doing so. In an attempt not to endure what might happen next, he attempted to dodge Dean's stare with a mumble of 'I'm sorry. I didn't see you guys.'

"Careful next time squirt!" the other three guys had already began walking ahead down the corridor, leaving to catch up on his own. Just before Cas managed t turn away to head in the direction, he happened to glimpse Dean winking at him with a goofy smile upon his lips then running towards his mates. Cas was unable to differentiate to himself whether what just happened was real or his twisted imagination. All he had to do now was hunt Anna down at lunch and tell her everything from start to end.


	3. An Unexpected turn

As soon as Anna's butt touched down on the seat next to Cas, he began to unload everything from the steamy day dream to the mysterious letter on his desk. As Anna was taking this all in she begun to realise how everything fitted together. Her only issue was whether she should tell Cas everything or keep him in the dark, she was still afraid of the consequences of doing so.

"Wow that's a lot of information. So what are you planning to do then?"

"I am going to go to the gym and see what unravels there, whether it be good or bad, After that I will probably just forget about Dean; it was probably just a phase right?"

"Right," Anna agreed with caution. The end of lunch bell shrilled through the cafeteria, signalling Cas that he had chemistry with Dean and Miss Lillith. As luck would have it, Castiel's chem. partner, Balthazar, happened to be absent the same day that Dean's partner, Jo. This left them with the only conclusion that they had to be partners in the experiment. They were set the assignment to create halides and differentiate the colours. For Cas this assignment was easy enough, for Dean however, not so much.

"Right dweeb, what we gotta do?" Cas decided he was not going to talk to dean unless it was absolutely necessary, he was not in the moos to deal with any of he self righteous crap. He carried on completing the assignment despite Dean's words.

"Excuse me dickweed! You gonna reply to me or what?" Dean inquired.

"Mr. Winchester, could you please refrain from using such language in my laboratory please," Miss Lillith responded for Cas. He was attempting to hold back his nerves as much as possible; however, he could feel his control loosening every second Dean was next to him.

"Just leave me be and I will finish this experiment for both of us, please dean,' Cas pleaded with a tone of desperation. Dean therefore decided to stand back and marvel at Cas' handiwork knowing this was something he would never be able to do. Cas was feeling a little back to normal by repeating to himself how good things will be when 5 o'clock comes around.

School had ended and Anna had found Cas to wish him luck and reminded him to call her to see how things will turn out. He needed to find a place to stay until 5 o'clock had finally arrived. When Cas needed a place of solitude in times of stress and trouble, he would hibernate to the music rooms; one of Cas' favourite spots in the school. Cas had found a great comfort in music, it was the only constant in his troubled life. Cas headed aimlessly towards the rooms hoping that there was a piano or a guitar available, he was extremely out of practice and needed to polish up. The rooms were situated at the top of the sports building; basically on top of the gym. This was perfect for today but on any other day it was a complete inconvenience. As Cas began to walk up the third flight of stairs, sweating and breathing heavily, the empty silence began to be filled with the sweet melody of a guitar. Cas stopped in his tracks to listen, taking a couple of steps closer to hear more clearly. He attempted to see who it was that was playing this perfect tune but he was not in the right angle, not wanting to risk being caught. The melody was then accompanied by a voice: low, velvet sounding, deep and harmonious. Cas was hooked up on every word from the first word that was sung:

Been driving around for days

never seeming to find my right way

I have spent my days trying

but it always ends with me crying

Bruised and broken

is what I deserve

The guilt is a heavy burden

Being alone is what I know

No matter if I feel happy or low

'cause life is hard

and life is rough

I just gotta keep my head hanging high

knowing that someday I might not survive

Days and days pass me buy

I feel like a shadow

a sad song playing on the radio

its hard, hard to breathe

Hard to see, hard to be

I don't know how long it will stay

knowing there is nothing I can do.

being along is what I know..

Along this road of loneliness comes a price

Always looking back and not ahead in life

Mistakes I have made seem to haunt me now

You tell me to live but I just don't know how.

Being alone is what I know…

As the song faded to a finish, Cas' eyes were near tears from feeling the emotions in the man's voice. He felt the man bear his soul and release his vulnerability and fragility. Cas wanted to storm in there and hug the poor man and whisper in his ears that everything was going to be alright there was nothing to worry about. As Cas had come to his senses he began to realise that the voice had sounded somewhat familiar. Dean. The word was invading his mind. No it can't be him! What if he was the mystery guy? What would he do to me? It's probably a trap. After he straightened himself out, he rushed stealthily down the stairs attempting not to get caught. Once he reached the bottom, he ran, ran like there was no finish line; he just wanted to forget what he heard and saw. of course it was Winchester, no one else would have left me a note! Cas was thankful that he got out before it got ugly, he was sure that his friends were hiding waiting for him to go in the gym so they could do whatever incredulous act they had planned fro him. It was not possible that Dean Winchester would like a guy like Castiel Novak.  
-

When 5 o'clock had come around, Dean had lest his musical therapy in the room and started heading towards the gym. He was getting himself ready to admit his feelings to Cas, to step up to him and tell him everything that happened from day one; when he met him in that Monday morning in English Lit class. He couldn't believe he liked a guy like Castiel Novak, the little school nerd, he was unsure of how it even came about. Maybe looking into those large blue eyes every day, that adorable smile that he pulls out whenever he is joking around with Anna, and maybe that trench coat that he so desperately loves that he wears it to school everyday. Maybe all of them or maybe one of them, I just don't know. Another worry was how he was how he was going to have the courage to tell him. He knew once he stared into those baby angel eyes it will just spill out, as if it was a natural instinct to be with him. Dean walked into an empty gym, no Cas to be seen around, Maybe he is just late he reassured himself. Half an hour passed and all he accomplished was humming his song ten times, yet still no Cas. Dean's heart dropped and felt like it fell out of his chest, knowing that Cas stood him up not knowing it was him or what was going to happen. He dragged himself to the top floor for a second time, a new song swimming in his mind desperate to be played. Two hours later, Dean came out of the room a taller, more confident man, yet still heartbroken. One more chance, I'll give him one more shot.


	4. Well things are a bit of a mess

Castiel arrived home beat and confused at what just happened. He entered his empty apartment and headed straight for his phone and dialled Anna's number without a thought. The ringing tone was like a drum beat pounding in his head, causing an intense headache which would not be good in the morning.

"Cas. Cas? Hello earth to Cas, is anybody out there?" Anna mocked being her usual self.

"I couldn't do it."

"Do what? What happened at the gym? Cas can you just talk to me please, you are kinda scaring me," Anna pleaded. All that she heard in return was his heavy breathes, not normally a good sign. "You're home early so I am assuming all did not go well?"

"No it did not," Cas replied, sitting wide eyed, staring at the wall opposite him. He didn't want to say anything about the identity of Dean to Anna just in case she blabbed to someone else; she had the tendency to do so often without realising. "All I can do is just forget about them and just move on for a couple of months, the end of the school year and then I have nothing to worry about." In that moment Anna had realised the identity of Cas' secret 'admirer'. Dean Winchester. She didn't want to upset or alarm Cas even further and so decided to keep her trap shut.

"Right, that's it. I am coming over hold tight. I wi-"

"No! You can't. Umm my parents are here and they hate it when I bring people over. So yeah, no sorry Anna Banana just not this time," Cas hesitantly replied. Anna sensed that something else, something more was up with Cas, he never talked to her like that once as long as they have known each other. Anna was too scared to bring it up considering Cas' fragile state and decided that it was time to leave it at that. "I am sorry for that, no one has ever asked to come over and so I accidentally overreacted, I apologise."

"'s okay, are you okay though?"

"I am fine," Cas lied unwillingly. He hated doing this to Anna but he couldn't risk the truth getting out about his lifestyle and his past: too much to bear. "It's just been a long day, know what I mean?"

"Yeah i do. I'll leave you and see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes," the phone clicked and Cas was left to his thoughts and that was never a good thing.

Dean went home to find his brother, Sam Winchester, waiting for him in their motel as per usual.

"Hey Sammy, sorry, I kinda got held up," Sam looked at Dean with a disbelieved look. "What?" he responded.

"Nothing? It's just something's been up be with you and i am just trying to figure you out. You have never acted like this before."

"what are you trying to say?" Dean grabbed his pie from the kitchen top and made himself comfortable on his bed, surprisingly for motels these beds were quite comfy for the two brothers.

"Nothing bad, just that whoever this person is, they are making quite an impact on your behaviour at the moment."

"Who said there was a person involved?" he asked with hesitation.

"I know you Dean, I am the only person who knows you that well. You have that pondering look whenever you have a thing for a women or guy who makes you think about more than sex." Sam laughed; feeling smug continued reading his book. "So who is the poor bastard then?" Dean shot him a crazed look of anger and then relaxed.

"No one you know."

"Dean, seriously? The only people you know are our school mates and that's it. We don't have the privilege of knowing anyone else. So I ask again, who is the lucky bastard?"

"I don't want to say," Dean turned his back towards Sam as to show his disapproval of the subject. "Plus it's none of your business."

"It's Lisa isn't it?" No response meant a no for Sam.

"Hmm this is a hard one, Anna? No it wouldn't be. I think I've got it! Its Castiel isn't it? "Dean's shoulders nudged a slight bit and that was enough for Sam. "Castiel Novak is the guy you have been pining over? Hmm he's not too bad is I say so myself." Dean turned to face Sam with his puppy dog face of worry. "Why are you looking at me like that? You will be fine, just tell him how you feel and its will all mesh together, no reason to worry."

"You don't think I didn't try that, I told him to meet me at the gym and he never showed hence why I was late," he sat up and began to go deeper into thought about all of it.

"You told him face to face to go?"

"Um not exactly, I kind of left him a note to meet me, anonymously," he smiled cheekily to Sam to try and highlight his innocence.

"Well I wonder why he didn't show, how did you sound in the letter?"

"I attempted to sound sweet and kind and implied that I was gonna tell him something good."

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"I am trying to think of another way to lure him to tell him another way, just don't know what yet."

"Well, what do you guys have in common?"

"We have the same classes: English lit, psychology and chemistry. Know that I mention it I really to catch up on chem. Jo wasn't in to help me for the past couple of days and so Cas has been helping with everything. Man why is he so nice to me? Especially as I am such a douche," Dean looked towards teh floor in shame as if he was wrong in loving someone like Cas.

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound every chick flicky and cheesy, but how about you ask him to tutor you in chem?" Dean pondered on that thought for a second and a smile began to creep up on his face.

"Genius! Brilliant idea Sam. Well plan Castiel will commence at 12:00 hours tomorrow. Wish me luck Sammy."

Cas began the morning like any other, got up, washed himself up, dressed in his clothes and then left to walk to school. While walking, he began to wonder whether or not he was in a state fit enough to handle all this craziness. The reason he went to Truman high was because it looked like place of peace and comfort. However, despite his efforts, it looked like it was coming full circle. The drama and problems he so desired to ditch just kept catching up with him no matter what. He had already started and there was no point in looking for a new school at this point, the effort to move would be futile. Somehow Cas would have to suck it up, be a man and just fight, like he does every day and, hopefully, before he knows it he is out of there and no more crappy high schools for good. All that intense thinking distracted Cas from his journey and on return to reality he found himself inches from the school gate.

"Hey cas!" Anna attacked Cas with a back hug. Cas leaned into the hug, savouring every moment as he so craved the intimate touch of another person. He'd been alone so long he forgot and with everything happening this was exactly what he needed. "How are we feeling this fine and not sunny morning then? Better?"

"Hmm definitely, now let's forget that and let's go to class, I have had a long night and all I want to do is forget about it."

"Hmm, yep definitely," she wove her arms into Cas' and they began to head towards their history class.

Cas had only one lesson until lunch, his favourite part of the day, and today was burger day; he had chemistry. After the previous lesson, Cas was contemplating bunking it but he knew he couldn't and hopefully, both Jo and Balthazar would be present. Cas entered to find Dean seated not in his own seat but rather Cas' seat and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Can I help you, dean?"

"Yeah you can, Jo isn't in again and so I need help in the lesson and also out of the lesson..." Cas was astounded to hear what just came out if Dean's mouth. Is he asking for a tutor? No, no way that is just spelling trouble. Just say no.

"Um... I just don't have the time and the place sorry, i will help in class though," Dean looked rejected and confused as if he were not expecting that answer.

"It's okay I understand, the offer still stands though," Dean smiled. The first time that Cas had seen Dean really smile, as if he were his true self. In that moment, Cas was beginning to doubt whether or not he had made the right decision.


	5. what do i do?

After a long bizarre day for Cas, he entered his silent apartment and collapsed on the bed; his min running constantly with thoughts and questions. As he lay there, he began to wonder about all this dean business and whether or not it was worth it. The past then decided to have a reunion in his mind, the time of Zachary and a lack of love that was ever shown towards him. He began to fall deeper into his flash back and as much as he did not want to revisit these dark moments, he was past the point of no return. As his memory became clearer he could see remnants of his old home which was no longer a safe heaven. Before he could think about it any longer a figure brushed past him in a hurry and he instantly knew where he was.

"UNCLE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Younger Cas screamed across the house. "I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE WHO I AM AND THAT IS FINAL"

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN," a large booming voice echoed through the halls, "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND FORGET ALL THIS FILTHY NONENSE!" Then came down a short pudgy figure of authority that looked like he could defeat the army at that the one moment. He walked towards Cas' scared and helpless figure at the corner of the room and grabbed his shirt collar. "All of this faggot talk is sickly and I will not have it in my house that is it. Okay?" Zachary coldly hissed in his ear out of ear shot of his siblings that were eavesdropping from the other room. Cas nodded his head with fear and shut his eyes tightly as a defence mechanism to block out all of his pain but he knew it wasn't working. Once he felt the relief of pressure on his body he straightened himself out and grabbed his bag and walked straight out of the door without saying a word. As soon as the door had sounded shut the tears that he had been withholding broke free and began to roll down his cheeks.

He needed a plan.

The next day Cas had entered Truman high with a sense of peace and satisfaction that puzzled Anna, especially with the events that have been occurring recently. She approached him a look of confusion and the want for some answers. Cas greeted her with a bear hug, almost choking her to death; her favourite type of hugs.

'Secret room?"

"Secret room."

Anna led the way further down an empty corridor in which seemed to be abandoned by the students. As this was happening, Dean managed to get a quick glimpse of the best friends waltzing away from the crowd. Thinking this was a bit suspicious he decided to follow them, knowing that he didn't have a lesson until later on that morning. In an attempt to not be seen he hid behind the lockers and followed the sound of laughter, one sounding more forced than the other but it felt like they were trying to actually laugh. Where are they going? No one goes here, I wonder what they are up to… Suddenly the voices sounded distant and quieter as if they had entered a large room. He crept behind them and found that they had not full shut the door but left a gap for him to spy in, perfect, Leaving him with decent view and sound.

"What's up?" A female voice sounded, knowing it was definitely Anna.

"Um, I feel that there is something that I should tell you about my past which would make a lot of sense to you. However, I am but a mere weak man who is unable to do the right thing and just ends up leaving it to linger without actually doing anything. For that I sincerely apologise." Anna's face dropped and a worried look shifted and before he knew it he was witnessing a crying Cas being held in Anna's arms. Those weeping sounds sent a dagger straight through Dean's heart leaving him saddened and unable to do anything, which bothered him greatly. Feeling that it was too personal to keep listening to, he left with his mind swarming with ideas on how to put a smile on that adorable boy's face.

After feeling relatively calm after that grieving session with Anna, he felt ready to take on some relatively simple hurdles that may come his way. The first hurdle came too quick for Cas, the next thing he knew Dean was sitting right up next to him with a big grin on his face and his eyes beaming with happiness and pride.

"Um hi?' Cas started.

"Hello, good day so far?', he inquired with a smug look as if he knew something that Cas didn't know, it was getting a bit unnerving for him. Not sure of what to say or how to respond to all this positivity that was aimed towards him, 'It was decent I guess, you?'

'It has certainly been a pleasurable day and I am sure that it will get even better, wouldn't you say pretty boy?' Dean being unsure of whether or not he should have said that last bit but what was done is done, there is no going back Winchester! In the midst of thought he managed to catch a glimpse of Novak rolling his eyes and a smile creeping on the side of his lips. Feeling a sense of achievement, Dean sat back in his chair, placed his hands behind his head and basked in the beauty of Cas and began to plan what his next steps would be.

Throughout the lesson there were quite a few moments of sincerity with Dean with how we would find a way to hit Cas' leg or how would accidentally lean too much sideways causing him to gently stroke his arms with Castiel. These little moments made Cas' heart flutter more as they progressed, causing even more doubt about his previous decision. It looks like he is making an effort and is actually paying attention to me. What could possibly be bad about this? I mean he is a pretty hunky dude, he has probably never been rejected in his life. Ah screw it! Without a second thought, as if it had a mind of his own, Cas' leg began to slowly ride up Dean's eliciting a jumpy shocked response. Once Dean realised what was happening he winked and began to play around a bit more. Wishing there was more time to continue the little playful activity, he stopped and got ready to go to his next lesson, leaning into Cas' ear and whispered, 'To be continued…'


	6. Oh how the tables have turned!

A blush crept up Cas; neck and he gulped loud enough for the both of them to hear. Oh God, he is really getting up in my space, oh man does he smell good! Kind of like pines? No a sort of musky smell. Damn what am I doing?! Stop! Jeez this is making me want him even more, I would have him on this table right now if there were not so many people or the fact that it is school time. His stubble feels so good against my cheek and his eyes are the greenest eyes to ever green in existence! What is wrong with me! Stay focused!

"Well then big guy we shall see if you have the strength to keep up with me,' winking he continued, 'I guess we shall see at 4pm outside the school gym.' After that brave performance, he straightened himself up and left Dean, open mouthed and slightly aroused, to go and join Anna in their next lesson. The hours, for the couple, could not have gone any slower waiting in anticipation for the next stage of whatever they had started between them. Dean spent his hours day dreaming about his lips melting with Cas' and embracing the soft feel of his tender lips. Then how they would travel down to his jaw and then even further to his neck, a sensitive point. The pressure on the pulse point, not too light but not too strong; just perfect. Dean could already feel his arousal making a bit of a show down there and adjusted himself so it wouldn't be a problem.

Cas was seeming to be having the same problem, the thought of those deep intense eyes staring deep into the depths of his soul as he hands were exploring his face, his body, and anything he could practically touch. The feel of those soft and fragile hands on his hands began to excite him a bit more than usual. The hands began to explore his body and all the indents that were found, fingers lightly brushing over his nipples, making it difficult to concentrate on anything, even the day dream! Dean's hands hovering slightly over his stomach and his breath touching over his neck, making all the hairs on his body stand. The hands drifted even lower causing his breaths to become shallows, turning into pants. Dean's hands began to linger over his belt buckle, edging towards it, Dean's lips took the opportunity to explore Cas' collarbone as the hands began slide further in, beginning to undo the belt…

RING! RIING! RING!

The abrupt shrill of the school bell yanked Cas out of his dream, however, there was still a sign of its existence left over. Slyly glancing down, trying not to bring attention to it to his class members. Knowing he only had minutes before he had to go and have his lunch, he attempted to flop it down by thinking of any horrendous object, human, anything! As he shut his eyes the picture of his uncle clouded his vision and instantly the feeling of lust was substituted with anger and pain. Before he had to open his eyes he knew that all arousal was out of the window. However, this resulted in him feeling quite down trodden but hoping that Dean will know what to do to cheer him up a little.

5 minutes, oh god! I should not have come, what am I thinking?! This is Dean Winchester, Dean freakingWinchester, we are talking about. Dammit Cas get a grip of yourself you are a man not a- Footsteps echoed down the hallway from the entrance to the school auditorium. Get it together! You can do this! I mean a hot hunk of a guy is actually interested in you, you deserve this. Especially after Balthy.

"Hmm… nice cologne, just for me?" Dean jokingly questioned, placing his face absurdly close to Cas' neck; as if he was sniffing him. 'You actually came this time?" voice returning to his normal tone and standing in front of him instead of behind, a decision to marvel at those deep sea blue eyes.

"Um yeah, sorry about that, nerves I guess. Well I mean you put a pitch forward, so openly and stated may I add, could you blame me for wanting to sample the product?" Cas questioned, attempted to play along with Dean's playfulness. Dean's smile was so wide and glowing that it caused Cas' heart to melt almost immediately. How did I ever reject such a guy like this? I mean, my God, he is disturbingly beautiful. "So what's the plan then?" he asked breaking the silence between them bit mainly to silence his ongoing thoughts that would not simply shut up.

"Well that depends…" Dean moved slightly closer at the enunciation of each word bringing him literally face to face with Cas. "Where do you want to start?" lifting his eyebrow waiting at his answer.

Knowing that word would not cover it, Cas thrust himself forward, lips hurling and aiming towards Dean. Nearly missing their target, they landed a bit too much to the left, their lips intertwined. Upon impact Dean pushed Cas back, leading him to a wall and pushing him against it. Dean's world was on fire, the soft lips he had daydreamed about were softer than the softest cuddly to ever exist. The body that his hands had started to explore was leaner and toned than it appeared to be. Cas' actions elicited a deep and guttural moan in dean, causing Cas to moan in response. The vibrations shared between them were enough to cause Dean's arousal as well as Cas'. Dean broke their kiss but lips still ghosting over Cas', their lips still tingling from the sensation and wanting more contact. Dean peered down and smirked,

"Well, well, I guess my instincts were right about you."

"And they were what exactly?" Cas replied, still panting from their make out session. His eyes roamed around Dean's face, searching for something that would prove his doubts right but all he could see was content and happiness; something they both haven't had for a while.

"That you so totally had the hots for me duh! Seriously, I could get this vibe coming off you, an unsteady one at that. I am always going to blame those baby blues eyes for reeling me into your orbit, always." He finished quietly, leaning forwards placing his forehead on the top of the other forehead.

Always… Always… That word rang in Cas' mind, that implied that he was serious, not just an one time fling? Could he do it? He stared at Dean, watching him slowly flutter his eyes to a close. Wanting to do the same, he did and waited in the moment of sincerity, the first time for both of them. As they stood there, Cas' hands round Dean's waist to make sure he doesn't escape and Dean's hands resting on top of Cas' face. This moment between the two boys lasted longer than expected; standing there bodies close, breaths on each other's skin, silence and no one else but them.

Dean interrupted the moment by placing a quick chaste quick on Cas' lips, breaking his train of thought. Cas returned the favour and took hold of Dean's hands as a sign of his willingness for this arrangement to go on.

"My place or yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys we know what is going to come up next, wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;p
> 
> Thanks to all those that have followed and favourited and reviewed. Keep it coming. I open to suggestions for later on etc. well anything at this point.
> 
> Thanks again guys! :)


End file.
